


"And you'll be my Gene Kelley"

by SapphicAndSarcastic



Series: The Life chronicles of Robin S [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute fluffy fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicAndSarcastic/pseuds/SapphicAndSarcastic
Summary: Robin and his boyfriend take advantage of the weather to reenact a famous scene from Singing in the Rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short excerpt of the book I'm writing. If you want to read more Robin/Asher leave a kudos or a comment.

"It's raining, here, walk on this side of me. I don't want you to get wet."  
"Ash, it's barely sprinkling."  
"Oh yeah? Then how come I can do this?" Asher stepped into the street for a second, only to come back to the sidewalk drenched.  
"Oh, who's getting sick now?" Asher's took Robin's hand as his face began to brighten. "You know that movie you like? Singing in the rain?" Robin nodded, desperately trying to reel Asher back to the dry sidewalk as he spoke. "Yeah, yeah, honey you really are going to get sick if you kept standing there." Asher beamed. "Let's dance." "What?" "You heard me! Dance! No one's around really, it's dark and it's perfect! Please?" Robin sighed and giggled softly, finally allowing Asher to pull him into the rain. 

Asher stepped in front of him, placing his left hand on Robin's lower back and his right on his shoulder. Asher began to dance clumsily and smiled as Robin struggled to catch up to his steps. Asher twirled him and began his own rendition of a Viennese waltz. Robin met his eyes, grinning as their lips met under the lamplight. Asher held Robin closer, ignore the pouring rain running down both of their faces. "You'll always be my Gene Kelley." Robin kissed Asher again, "I love you too Ash"


End file.
